Here We Go Again
by xx.DancingWriter.xx
Summary: SEQUEL TO NATALIE We all found out what Nina's secret was and what Eddie had to do with it. We'll see the ups and downs in their relationship and their fight to get Natalie.
1. All By Myself

**Here is the sequel to Natalie!**

**I do not own HOA**

**Check out the poll on my page!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**I do not own HOA**

**Let's get started!**

Eddie's POV

"This is all my fault. I should have just let you see Natalie." Nina said.

I looked at her to see millions of tears rolling down her face. I lifted her chin up and told her "Nina, don't you ever say that again. This is not your fault."

I kissed the top of her head and just held her for what felt like forever.

Nina's POV

We finally got back to the house when we were bombarded with questions from Amber. "Hey Guys! Where's Natalie? Oh! She must be behind you guys!"

I couldn't help but cry when she said Natalie.

"Amber!" scolded Eddie

"No, its fine she doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" asked Amber

"The court is putting Natalie up for adoption." Eddie whispered

"Nina, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do? Wait! I know. Why don't you guys go and adopt Natalie yourselves!" screamed Amber

Me and Eddie just looked at her in disbelief. She must not know how this all works. I broke the silence and calmly said "Amber… both me and Eddie are 17. We aren't even legal adults yet."

"Oh. I never thought about that, but I know someone who is!"

"Who?" asked Eddie

"Fabian! Duh!"

I glanced over at Eddie who looked like he was about to burst. Before Eddie could say anything he might regret I ushered him outside. There was a second of silence before I said "Eddie, don't blow up. Amber wasn't thinking. She had the best interest at heart."

"Best interest at heart?! She wanted to ask Fabian for help!" he screamed.

"Eddie, I understand that you're upset, but you don't have to yell and you don't always have to be so strong."

"And you don't always have to be so weak."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you didn't have to be a drug addict! This is _all _your fault!"

I just stared at him. I can't believe him. Did he really just say that? As one tear slid down my cheek I walked away. To where? I don't know. To whom? I don't know. I'm just tired of being hurt by him. I'm done. Looks like I have to figure out how to get Natalie back. All by myself.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon!**

**PLZ review!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**Check out the poll on my page! **


	2. Pep Talk

**Hello People of Fanfiction! I'm back with chapter 2 of Here We Go Again!**

**I do not own House of Anubis**

**Check out my new story Anubis in America!**

* * *

Nina's POV

"Can I have a room please?" I asked

"Here you go. Room 319" said the front desk worker

"Thank You."

I grabbed the key and went up to my hotel room. Once I was inside the room I sat on the bed and just cried. I've never been so sad and depressed since I was trying to quit drugs. I turned to that because I was just how I am now. Broken. Maybe that's what I need.

* * *

Amber's POV

I heard every single word that they said. I ran outside to see Eddie on a bench crying. I saw two things in his hand one looked like a picture and the other looked like a bottle of some sort. As I got closer I saw that it was a beer bottle and a picture of him and Nina. The beer bottle was half empty. I slowed my pace and quietly sat down next to Eddie. "I didn't mean what I said." sobbed Eddie

"I know. You were mad, but you cut Nina deep."

"I know. I know. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't know! Eddie I'm about to tell you what to do!" I snatched the beer bottle out of his hand and said "First, stop drinking, Second look at your picture of Nina and then look at your necklace. Think about why you stopped drinking in the first place. Third, get off your sorry ass and fix your relationship with Nina. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Now go!"

He got off the bench and ran. To where? I don't know. To whom? The love of his life.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short I've been busy lately. Expect another chapter soon!**


	3. Getting Back Up

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I do not own HOA.**

**Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Do you have it?" she asked

"I never pass up a sale, but you have been clean for two whole years Nina. Are you sure you want to do this?" he said

"Yes. Now give it to me."

"Here you go Nina."

As she started to walk away the dealer said "Remember what you'll lose if you do it."

She stopped for a moment and thought about what he said. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile as she put the bag down and walked away with this newly found wisdom.

Eddie's POV

There she is. I slowly walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me with pure disgust before she started to walk away. "Nina wait. Just hear me out."

"Fine. You have five minutes."

"Nina I didn't mean anything that I said. I was angry and I love you with all my heart. And I feel like such an asshole. I know you probably won't forgive me, but I thought that you should know that I'm sorry."

"Eddie."

"Yeah."

"Open your mouth."

I slowly opened my mouth and then she sniffed it.

"Have you been drinking?" I didn't answer. "Eddie, answer me." I still didn't answer. "Oh my god. You've been drinking. Did I cause you to drink?"

"No Nina. Of course not. Here, take my jacket it has to be like 10 degrees out here."

"Thanks. C'mon its getting late. I just checked into a hotel nearby."

As we walked towards the hotel I slowly slipped my hand into hers. She didn't pull it away.

* * *

? POV

"So you're interested in adopting Natalie. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are and I know I may seem young, but I'm ready to be a parent."

"Ok. We just need you to sign these papers and we'll have everything looked into and finalized. Also, I never got your name."

"My apologies. It's Fabian Rutter."

* * *

***gasp* Fabian is trying to adopt Natalie! I want you guys to tell me what you think about this in the reviews!**

**Read my other stories and please review! They always mean a lot to me.**

**Happy reading!**


	4. The Picture

**I do not own HOA. R&amp;R!**

* * *

Joy's POV

"Hey guys have you noticed that Fabian's gone for a few days?" asked Amber as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, where do you think he's been?" asked Mara

"I don't know. I hope that he's been thinking things over, and that he has a new attitude." I said

Jerome entered the kitchen with his laptop in his hands. "Rutter has a new attitude all right. Check out his facepad page."

We all gathered around his computer to see him and _Natalie. _Below there was a caption that read _This is my new daughter Natalie. Isn't she cute!_ What the hell! What does he think he's doing? Amber said what I was thinking "What! That's Natalie, Nina and Eddie's daughter. What does Fabian think he's doing?"

They all started talking about the picture while I was in deep thought. I finally said what was on my mind. "Guys, what if he-"

Mara interrupted me "You don't think he would. Would he?"

Jerome then said "This is Fabian. The guy who wants Nina to marry him. The guy who will do _anything_ to make her his."

Amber quickly added "Fabian is becoming dangerous guys. He might be a threat to Nina and Eddie, but mostly Natalie."

"We need to do something guys. We have to find Nina and Eddie and tell them what's going on." said Mara

We all nodded our heads and ran out of the kitchen and into the foyer to come face to face with _him._

* * *

Nina's POV

"Okay, where do we start?" asked Eddie

I paced around the room trying to think of something that we could do. "I don't know. Maybe we should start with research."

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe we should ask the others for help."

* * *

Jerome's POV

"Fabian, you need to stop. Why did you even adopt Natalie?" I said that as I stepped forward.

He cackled as he said "Jerome, this doesn't even concern you. So stay out of my business."

Amber then said "Yes it does. It concerns all of us. Natalie means a lot to Nina and Nina means a lot to us. So if you do anything to hurt either of them I will-"

"Do what? Throw a sparkly pink bow in my face. You won't do anything."

"You know what Fabian I'm not some dumb blonde. I'm a girl who will do anything to help and protect her best friend, and I sure as hell won't let you hurt her."

Fabian finally didn't say anything. He was just staring at something behind us. We all looked behind to see a fuming Eddie and Nina holding my laptop in her hands. Looks like they found the picture.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review.**


	5. Decisions

**Hey Guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I do not own HOA**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

Jerome's POV

"What the hell do you think your doing with my daughter!" screamed Eddie. He stood there with clenched fists, and gritted teeth. Nina just stood there in shock. Fabian stepped forwards towards Eddie and said "Don't you mean _my_ daughter. After all I did adopt her."

Eddie was getting more pissed off with every other word that Fabian said "You don't love Natalie. You're just using her. You must want something. Huh? What do you want then Fabian? Money?"

Fabian laughed "You really think I want money from you? You know what I want." Eddie shrugged and said "Sorry, I don't read minds. Just tell me what you want."

"Are you really that stupid Eddie? I want Nina. I want to be with her. I want to marry her. Hell, I want to have fucking kids with her! But you're in my way. I'll offer you a deal. If Nina agrees to marry me, I'll sign my rights of Natalie to you."

Everyone looked at Nina. She sighed and said "I'm sorry Eddie. I need to see my daughter. Natalie is everything to me. This is a small price to pay for her indeed safety. At least she'll be able to be with her father. Just know that I'll always love you." She kissed Eddie on the lips and slowly walked over to Fabian.

I can't believe Eddie is letting her do this. I can't just sit back and watch this happen. Nina is like a sister to me, I can't let her do this. When Nina made it next to Fabian he kissed her hard on the lips, and made her look like she enjoyed it. I stepped forward. I can't let Nina and Eddie stay unhappy. They're like family to me. Wait they aren't like family. They _are _family. "Fabian, stop. Stop trying to make this your own little world where you and Nina will play house. This isn't a soap opera. Your messing with three people's lives here. Haven't you done enough. I'm sick and tired of hearing you go on and on about what you want. These people are my family, and you're not going to mess with them anymore."

"Jerome it's a done deal. There is nothing that you can do about it. So go fix your hair or something." I clenched my fists. I was getting ready to beat him up into oblivion. But Joy held my hand, and looked at me with pleading eyes.

Amber has been so quiet. Until she started to talk quietly "You're sick Fabian. I can't wait for you to rot in hell. I would put you there myself, but I'm to busy here trying keep myself sane. For Natalie. Are you so lonely and desperate that you have to do this? Get a life Fabian, and stop trying to ruin hers."

Fabian just glared and took Nina by the wrist and led her out the house.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I can't believe Nina did that. We wouldn't be here if I had just manned up and took responsibility 3 years ago, but no I just had to turn our lives into a living hell. There is no doubt in my mind that I won't do everything in my power to fix this. I mean it's all my fault.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. My announcement is:**

**1\. I'm looking for staff members for my community Neddie4Life. If you're interested please PM me about it.**

**2\. Can someone please give me ideas for the next chapter. I'm having HUGE writers block. So leave it in the reviews or PM me about it.**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	6. Back To Hell

**Here is the new chapter of Here We Go Again. I would like to thank **_WolfGrigoryPassionSoulmate _**for giving more ideas for this story.**

**I do not own HOA**

* * *

Nina's POV

Fabian took me to an apartment building right outside of Liverpool. He yanked me out the car and led me to apartment 5C. He grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly into the apartment. I stood in one place and looked around. I noticed that the apartment is very neat and tidy. There is one thing missing. Natalie. "Where's Natalie?"

He looked up at me with this dark aspect to his eyes, not the one that I used to see when I first met him. "That doesn't matter right now Nina, all that matters is that you're here with me now." He started to move in to kiss me, but I spat in his face as he moved in. He was taken aback and very angry. He wiped his face off as he screamed "Nina! Are you trying to make things worse? Now, listen you agreed to marry me, so stop acting like a little bitch!" He raised his palm and slapped me so hard that I fell on the floor.

I couldn't look at him for I was afraid that he would see the tears streaming down my cheeks at 100mph. I haven't been this afraid since he slapped me the first time. I fells like so long ago.

_Flashback:_

_I was talking to this guy named Austin, he was in my drama class, and we were working on a romantic scene from Romeo and Juliet. We were about to get to the kissing scene in the script when our teacher told us we were free to go. We bid our goodbyes, and I left to start waling back towards the house, when on the way I was pulled into the bushes near the clearing._

_I thought someone was trying to rape me or something until I saw it was Fabian, and I immediately relaxed. I sat up seeing that I was thrown to the floor when he grabbed me. "Fabian, what are you doing. I thought we were going to meet at the house?"_

_He laughed at low dark laugh when he said "I thought so too, but then I decided that I was going to surprise you and walk back to the house together. Then, I saw you with that Austin guy, and you two looked pretty cozy, huh?"_

_I sighed and rubbed my head sensing that a fight was about to start "Fabian, we were just-"_

_He held up his hand interrupted me "Save it Nina, when will you admit that you're cheating on me? I mean, its so obvious. Just admit already."_

_I leaned towards Fabian and said "Fabian I'm not cheating on you! If you will stop interr-"_

_Fabian raised his hand and slapped me on the face. There was a red mark on my skin along with the sting, and after shock of what just happened. Fabian stood up and started pacing around "You need to stop lying to me Nina. Just, stop."_

_I stood now getting angrier by the second "Fabian, don't touch me or talk to me again. We are over. I can't be with someone who scares me." I ran out of the bushes, and away. I just need to get away._

_End of Flashback:_

He hasn't changed. I want to know where my daughter is, and I don't want to be with this selfish bastard. It's like walking into hell.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and please review! Check out my other stories too!**


	7. We Might Have A Problem

**I do not own HOA. Read &amp; Review!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I looked around the room that Fabian put me in. Everything was so neat and tidy. I turned around and saw that there was this shrine in the far corner of the room. I steadily walked towards it, afraid of what I would see. As I got closer, and closer everything was becoming clearer. The shrine was of me. He had a billion pictures of me that I didn't even know were taken.

He has drawn red hearts around the pictures of me. There is even a picture of me, Eddie, and Natalie. Except he has photo shopped his face on Eddie's. I looked back over at the shrine. There is this paper on the table in front of it.

What the hell?

* * *

Eddie's POV

There has to be something that I can do. I can't just let her stay with Fabian, let alone marry him. My thoughts were interrupted by phone ringing. I didn't even bother to look at who was calling. "Hello?" I answered. "Oh my god. I'll be right there."

I ran out into the common room and ran into Jerome. We both fell on the floor with a loud thud. "Whoa! Slow down Eddie. You knocked us both over!" exclaimed Jerome as we both started to stand up. He looked up into my eyes, and he could tell that something was wrong. A look of concern came across his face as he said "What's going on?"

I sighed and began to pick up the papers that Jerome dropped. "Its was social services. Apparently something has happened. They won't tell me anything." Jerome started to shove the papers into his bag as he said "Well you don't think I'm going to let you go alone, do you? C'mon we have to get there quick. There is already a cab waiting outside."

I think I know, who I can depend on now. It's Jerry. We both quickly ran outside to the cab. Once we got inside the cab I quickly told the cab driver where to go. I anxiously tapped my foot up and down as the cab driver who I might add drives as slow as a turtle, made his way to the social services building in Liverpool. Jerome, who was just as impatient as I am leaned forward and told the cab driver "If you don't drive any faster, I'll make you drive faster. Understand?"

The driver quickly nodded his head as he started to drive faster. I looked towards Jerome while he was leaning back and mouthed a thank you towards him. When we finally made it to the building. I tossed the money at the cab driver and ran into the building with Jerome right behind me. There was a waiting room that we had to wait in until we could see whoever needed to see me. When the receptionist finally called my name I quickly ran up and she just pointed in the direction I was supposed to go in. She noticed Jerome behind me and quickly said "I'm sorry, but only you can go Mr. Miller."

I looked towards Jerome and he nodded as a sign of understanding. I quickly ran into the direction that the lady pointed me to. There is only one door down this hallway. I guess it makes things easier when finding someone. I slowed my pace when I came towards the door. Once in front of the door I hesitated before I knocked. I heard a faint come in. I opened the door quietly and saw a young woman who looked like she was in her late 20's. "Hello Mr. Miller."

She pointed towards a chair in front of her desk. As I walked over to the chair I said "You can call me Eddie." Once I sat down she said "You can call me Maya. Now, I've called you here because I've been reviewing the file for a-" She looked down at a folder in front of her as she looked for a name. "A Natalie Martin? It looks like she has been adopted by a Mr. Fabian Rutter. I also didn't see any signature from you or a Ms. Nina Martin. You are both the biological parents of Natalie right?"

I nodded my head yes as she continued "I understand that you're both under 18 and all, but you guys haven't signed off your rights to her, so I don't believe that he should be able to be the legal guardian of Natalie. He hasn't even filed to be a temporary guardian. I also was able to dig into both of yours and Nina's pasts. I understand the complication with both of your pasts, and I have a friend in the legal system that can have that cleared. It can allow both of you to have your daughter back. I also have some information for you on Mr. Rutter's past that you'll find very interesting. Before we get to that though I have a surprise for you."

A puzzled look crossed my face as I turned around to see a man come into the room with my daughter. "Natalie... How did you do this?" She sighed and said "You won't like how we got her." I looked at her with pure confusion. "You see, we wanted to do our after adoption house visit, and we saw Mr. Rutter abusing Natalie. As in hitting and punching. There is a bruise on her back from where he kicked her. We needed to get her out of the house. For now though you can't adopt her but you can come visit her whenever you'd like. She stays here in this building, just on a different floor. You are welcome to take her out of the building just during the hours of 8am to 10pm. If you'd like we can talk about the details in Mr. Rutter's pass now or you can go spend time with Natalie."

I hope Nina is okay. We just sent her into that hell house with Fabian. "Maya, would you mind if you and I talk for a minute alone without Natalie?" A look of concern crossed her face as she nodded her head yes. Once the man who took Natalie in the room left I began to talk "We might have a problem..."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to make this chapter long. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed! It would mean the world to me! Also, check out my other stories, and don't be afraid to PM me if you have any questions!**

**-bratitude4eva**


	8. Helpless

**Hey Guys! I have decided to post another chapter of Here We Go Again, and I hope you enjoy it! Also, can you guys please review! I like to get feed back from you guys! It helps me get motivated to post another chapter, and I just like to hear what you guys have to say about this story whether its good or bad. Sooooo... REVIEW!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

She's been pacing for the past ten minutes ranting. "You just let her in there! That is so stupid! Do you even know how dangerous that is! She could be hurt! What could have possibly made you guys think that that would have been a good idea?!" She looked at me and raised her eyebrow waiting for me to speak. When I opened my mouth to speak, but she held her hand up and said "Don't even say anything. I just need to figure out a way to get her out of there safely."

I stood as soon as she said this. "Wait! Don't you mean 'we.' I should be able to help too!"

Maya turned to look at me. She had a straight face. "Eddie, you don't understand how dangerous this situation is. She could be in grave danger."

"Yes I do!"

She began to walk towards me with this fierce look in her eyes. "No you don't! Mr. Rutter has schizophrenia!"

* * *

Nina's POV

I was looking through Fabian's things when I heard footsteps coming towards the room. I quickly put things back and sat down on the bed. Fabian opened the door and started to walk towards me. "Nina, now have you learned your lesson about disrespecting me?" He started to pet me like I was a dog. He started to face me and then He grabbed my face by the cheeks with one hand and jerked my head back as he said "Cause we wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours, now would we?" I didn't even bother to look up at him. He quickly got angry as he screamed "Look at me!"

His tone softened as he said "Just don't disrespect me again, if you want to see your stupid daughter tonight." He walked out of the room slamming the door as he left. I heard him lock the door and walk down the hall. I just don't understand. Why was he changing moods so fast? Nothing seems to make sense anymore.

I walked back over to the table in the room and looked through the stack of papers. One paper caught my eye though. As I read over it I had to cover my mouth to keep my sobs in. The paper said:

_Dear Mr. Fabian Rutter, 9-3-11_

_ It has been brought to our attention that during the after adoption visit for a 2 year old under your care that you have been found abusing this child. The child, Natalie Martin will be taken out of your care within the next ten days. Please prepared for us to come and get her, and also for the child abuse charges that will be filed towards you in court._

_ -Child Protective Services_

My eyes were closed, and I tuned everything out. Including the sounds of Fabian's footsteps. I didn't notice he was there until he pushed me down onto the floor. "What the hell do you think your doing? Going through my stuff!" He slapped me. "Now you're _really _going to pay for this."

He walked back towards the door, and closed it. I expected him to leave but he locked it instead. He walked towards me with a dark look to his eye, darker than I've ever seen. Fabian yanked me up from the ground, and threw me on the bed. He bent himself over me and forcefully kissed me. I broke it off long enough to say "Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

He slapped me and harshly said "Nina, I told you that you were going to pay for this. Now shut up." He started to kiss me again, and then he started to guide his hand up my shirt. By then the tears were falling. I don't like where this is going.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Now Eddie, just sit back and let me do my job. You just carry on with your every day life. You are still welcome to come and see Natalie like we talked about, but this is something that you need to leave to me."

I sighed and got up leaving the room. Maya also told me that can take Natalie with me on my way out. I stopped by her room and peeked in. I saw that she was just sitting there with her head tilted back, just staring at the ceiling. I laughed as her head whipped towards me. She began to smile only to lift her hands up to say "Uppie."

I walked over to the crib that she was in and picked her up. I'm surprised she even recognizes me. I took her out of the room and down to the waiting room. I walked over towards Jerome who had a look of shock over his face as he stood up "What? But how-"

He stopped as soon as he saw the look on my face. He just followed me outside, and when we finally were outside he asked "Eddie what happened?"

I turned towards him and told him everything that Maya told me and I mean _everything. _Jerome couldn't even utter words. I said "I know right. I just feel so helpless. I don't know what to do."

Jerome took Natalie out of my arms and into his as he said "No, we are not going to sit back and do nothing. Listen, we are going to get Alfie, Mara, Amber, and Joy to help us. This is Nina. The love of your life and the mother of your child, and your saying that you don't know what to do! Eddie when will you stop thinking so hard, and stop playing the helpless card? You need to get your head out of your-" He looked down at Natalie before continuing. "Your butt, and help her! She is in trouble Eddie! Now come on! We're going back to Anubis first!"

* * *

Nina's POV

"Now, I hope you've learned your lesson Nina." said Fabian as he left the room.

Here I am now. In a locked bedroom with my clothes tossed all around the room, and left naked on a bed. He raped me. I felt so used, so _helpless. _He kept on saying that I brought it upon myself. That it's how I'll learn not to disrespect him. I now sit in a corner naked, and crying my eyes out. I've never been so weak.

So _helpless._

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Also, please check out the poll in my page! And don't forget to review!_**


	9. Protector

**I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while, but here is another chapter of **Here We Go Again.

**Please check out my new story Before Anubis!**

**I do not own HOA**

* * *

Jerome's POV  


"Wait. So you're not going to do anything? Did that Maya girl tell you to back off or something? Cause you can't just back off Nina needs you."

Eddie was walking in front of me with Natalie in his arms. This guy right here is stumped and apparently doesn't know what to do in order to get Nina back. I ran up so that I was in front of Eddie so that I walked backwards and he continued to walk forwards. "Jerry. She wouldn't tell me anything. She won't let me help. She's right, I have done **enough. **I haven't helped Nina, I've only put her in danger."

He stopped walking for a moment as he looked me in the eye. "I should leave it to them. They know what to do in these type of situations. I don't. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to enjoy my time with my daughter."

Eddie walked around me as he continued to walk to his destination. I didn't bother running after him because there was one last thing I needed to say to him. "Yeah, but you know what to do because you're her Osirian! No one else knows how to protect her but you!"

* * *

I walked inside of the house seeing that Eddie left me outside the building. Once I entered the house I saw Eddie and Natalie inside the common room with all the girls plus Alfie. I walked into the room towards the couch that was opposite of the dining room table. "Natalie look over there." Joy held Natalie in her lap as she pointed over towards me. "That's Uncle Jerome. He's your daddy's best friend. He's also gonna help get your mommy back."

What is she talking about? "What are you talking about? Eddie said he wasn't going to do anything."

I looked over at Eddie who grinned at me. "I heard what you said as I was walking away earlier." He stood up from his position on the floor "You're right. I am her Osirian. I am her eternal protector. So, I need help if I'm going to get her. I'm going to need Sibuna."

Mara butted in "What's Sibuna?"

We all exchanged looks as we all smiled.

* * *

"Wait so you guys were solving a mystery during that time?" We all nodded our heads yes. "And I was just oblivious to it all."

Patricia was leaning on the doorway as she said "Pretty much. Now, can we all just get a plan rolling?"

Amber who was sitting on the sofa next to Joy and Mara, stood up and said "Since when have we made a plan and stuck to it?"

Eddie stood up "Yeah. Amber does have a point, but I think I have an idea." He bent down to pick up Natalie as he spoke. "Follow me."

He led us to the clearing where Sibuna became Sibuna. "Why are we in the clearing?" asked Joy.

Eddie sat down on a log as he placed Natalie on his lap. "Because we just need an ulterior motive. We need to figure out a way to make sure we can get Nina out, and make Fabian confess or at least get him on trial."

"Okay, but how do we do that?" asked Mara

Joy spoke up for the first time since we came to the clearing. "Easy. We give him what he's always wanted. His fantasy life. Now, I know this plan is a little risky, but we have to get it just right."

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is short! Please forgive me for not updating in a while!  
**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Old Friends

Hey Guys! Sorry for the super long wait on the next chapter, but here it is! Also, I want to give both credit and thanks to Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett for sending me two OCs for this story!

I'm going to start doing this thing where who ever sends me the best review for a chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to them! So send in those reviews!

I do not own HOA.

* * *

Here are the OC Forms:

Caylee Dalton

Full Name: Carolynn Elizabeth Dalton  
Personality: Spunky, clever, independent, adventurous, bold, opinionated, idealistic, sarcastic, humorous, caring, practical  
Appearance: Slender, fair skin, black hair, blue eyes. She wears dark feminine clothing that consists of her favorite colors such as black, red, maroon, and purple.  
Birthday: October 12 (age 15)  
Occupation: Her mother's apprentice at Westfield Haven Center for the Mentally Disabled, middle school student  
Affiliations: Good  
Home: Liverpool, England  
Family: Unnamed parents, Nellie (older sister), unnamed brother-in-law, James (infant nephew)  
Friend(s): Maya, Eddie, Nina, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Joy  
Likes: Being involved in the mission to rescue Nina, roleplaying, setting up reenactments, ice cream, photography, playing pool  
Dislikes: Fabian, not being involved in the rescue mission  
Talent(s): Acting, reading into people, sharp wit and cleverness

Her wardrobe consists of

-skater dresses with tights  
-sleeveless tops with long skirts  
-knee-length boots.  
-she sometimes wears black ballet flats if she wears a long-sleeved T-shirt and jeans.

Portrayed by Chloe Bayliss

Nellie Dalton

Full Name: Nellie Raine Dalton  
Other Names: Nell  
Personality: Down-to-earth, smart, good-natured, caring, hardworking  
Appearance: Slender, really pretty, fair skin, blonde hair, brown eyes, is a "T-shirt and Converse" kind of girl.  
Birthday: February 19 (age 26)  
Occupation: Employee at the Westfield Haven Center for the Mentally Disabled  
Affiliations: Good  
Home: Liverpool, England  
Family: Unnamed parents, Caylee (younger sister), unnamed husband, James (infant son)  
Friend(s): Maya (best friend), Amber, Alfie, Nina, Eddie, Jerome, Joy, Mara  
Likes: Psychology, Natalie, her son, reading  
Dislikes: Fabian's actions and the possibility of Caylee or anyone else getting hurt by him, the way Fabian treats Nina  
Talent(s): Intelligence and hardworking skills

Her wardrobe contains of

-Short Dropped-Sleeve T-shirts, Jersey Pocket T-shirts, Boatneck T-shirts, long-sleeved T-shirts

-Blue jeans

-sometimes black ballet flats but mostly Converse sneakers

-when she's working she wears a long-sleeved grey-T shirt with her name tag, brown cardigan, white uniform pants and black sneakers

Portrayed by Suzie King

* * *

Eddie's POV  


I dropped Natalie off at the Social Services building before I stopped by Westfield Haven Center for the Mentally Disabled. I stood outside the building hoping to find the one person I need to talk to. I walked inside to see a lot of patients in the lobby watching a TV. My eyes darted around as I saw Nellie walking towards the front desk.

I jogged over towards her as she wrote something down on her clip board. "Nell!" I called out.

Her head turned towards me as her mouth gaped open in realization. "Eddie!" She hugged me. "I haven't seen you in so long! When was the last time I saw you?"

I scratched the back of my neck. "I was 14 actually. So around three years ago."

"I can't believe its been so long! We absolutely have to catch up! Do you think we can talk when I have my lunch break? It's in about 30 minutes."

I really need to talk to her. I guess I'll have to wait though. "Uh. Yeah. I'll meet you outside in 30."

* * *

Nellie and I walked outside, and sat down at a set of picnic tables. "So how you've been Eddie?" said Nellie as she took out her lunch.

"I've been better."

She raised her eyebrow at this. "What do you mean by that? The only thing that should be bothering you is college applications."

I tried to steer the subject away from me. I want to hear more about her before I talk to her about what I needed."Let's not talk about me. How bout you? Anyone special?"

She blushed slightly at this. "Actually, I'm married. I also, just had a baby. His name is James."

"Oh my god. Look at my friend Nellie doing the whole mom thing." She just smiled. "I'm really happy for you Nell."

"Thanks, but really Eddie how have you been? You seem kinda tense about something."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Actually, I did come here to talk to you about something. You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"It depends on what it is."

She looked at me warily. My voice held a pleading tone. "Nell, **please**." She sighed and nodded her head. She gestured for me to start talking. "It all started when I was 14."

_Flashback_

_I walked in through the double doors. Looking around at all the different people in the hallways. One girl stands out to me though. She has long dirty blonde hair, with captivating green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul, but now they were staring at me. I walked over towards her with a confident smirk on my face. I stopped about two feet in front of her. She looked at me. "You don't have to stand far away, I don't bite." _

_I looked at what she was wearing. A black top with light green pants that seem to hug her body. I smiled. "I'm not so sure-" I paused not knowing what her name was._

_"Nina. The names Nina."_

_"Well Nina. I'm not so sure. You look pretty scary. Wouldn't want to get hurt."_

_She laughed a melodious laugh. It sounds absolutely beautiful. "Sure. I'll see you around-"_

_"That will forever be a mystery." I interjected. Best to leave her in suspense.  
_

_She started to walk away from me with books in hand. She turned around and smiled at me as she said. "See you around Eddie."_

_Huh? "Wait! How did you know my name?" She just turned around and winked at me._

* * *

_"I can't believe I agreed to this!" exclaimed Nina. We were walking around a park near both of our houses. It's our first date. _

_"Please. You agreed to go on a date with me, and we are going to have a great time." I looked around at the park we're in. A lot of families are out here today. We stopped by an ice cream stand. "Two vanilla ice creams please." _

_The man handed us our ice cream, and Nina looked at me curiously. "How did you know vanilla was my favorite?"_

_"I didn't. It was a hunch." I shrugged my shoulders._

_We stopped walking for a moment as she asked. "Well, what if I didn't like vanilla? What if I liked chocolate?"_

_I though about it for a minute. "Then it would have been world war three."_

_She rolled her eyes at me as we kept walking. We made our way to a bench and we sat in an awkward silence as we finished our ice cream. She glanced up at me and started laughing. "You have ice cream **all **over your mouth."_

_I touched the corner of my mouth and surely enough, there was ice cream on it. "Here. Let me help you get it off." She looked me in the eyes as she reached for my mouth. Her breath hitched as she stopped midway. She leaned towards me as she said "I think I know a better way." _

_She tilted her head as she licked around my lip. Teasing me. She finally kissed me full on the lips. It was short,but really nice. We both leaned back as we looked at each other. "I think I still have ice cream on my face." She nodded in agreement and we both hungrily leaned in for another kiss._

* * *

_"Are you sure about this Nina?"_

_Nina's gran is out of town, and my mom is out on vacation. So here we are, in Nina's bedroom about to make love for the first time. I looked at Nina. She's never looked more beautiful. The way she trusts me with everything is amazing. It's both of our first times. We want nothing more than to be able to experience losing our virginity with each other. We've talked about this for a while. We both knew that we weren't going to be able to wait until marriage. Nina nodded her head as we made the biggest step in our relationship. _

_The one that would change everything._

* * *

_I walked through Nina's bedroom door. She wanted to talk to me about something. "Eddie can I talk to you for a sec?" I nodded my head yes as she patted the seat next to her on her bed. "Do you remember last Friday? How we gave ourselves to each other?" I nodded my head once again.  
_

_She started to break down crying as she leaned into her pillow. I lifted her chin and wiped the tears off her face, along with a strand of hair. "Come on Neens. Just tell me."_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_It hit me like a ton of bricks. I Edison Maxwell Miller got a girl pregnant. The anger directed towards me built up so quickly that I just blew up and didn't say the right things. "What the hell! How could you let this happen?" What am I saying? I'll always be here for you Neens!_

_Nina snapped her head up at me. "Let this happen! If I remember correctly it was a two person job!"_

_"So? I don't want to be a father." I stood up from my spot on the bed._

_"So what do you want me to do? Kill the baby?"_

_"Actually yes. When you do give me a call."_

_I walked out her room slamming the door on the way._

* * *

_She hasn't called. I've been waiting for her to call every day. I walked out of my room slowly as thoughts rushed through my head. She could be dead. What if she really killed the baby? I walked towards the liquor cabinet where a large bottle of Greg Goose stood. Pure vodka. I downed it all in a heartbeat. Everything started to fuse together, making my problems seem smaller and smaller._

* * *

_I looked into my locker. Dust was collecting on my books. The noises in the hallway filled the emptiness that I felt, but everything soon became quiet as she walked in. I turned around to see her walking in the middle of the hallway. She was showing. She looked around at all of the people staring and made eye contact with me. I was going to say something,but she shook her head and walked down the hallway.  
_

_With her head held high._

* * *

_She did it. Word spread around that she had her baby. I found out that I'm a father of a baby girl. She'll probably never know me. I'm her dead beat dad that didn't want her. Why would she want to know me? It's probably best if she doesn't._

* * *

_I walked out of the classroom. I still don't get why we have to wear these stupid uniforms at this fancy boarding school. I mean haven't these people ever heard of jeans and a t-shirt? I looked around and saw Nina walking down the hallway. She has a baby in her arms. Could that be? No it couldn't. Last I heard Nina left her with her Gran.  
_

_I slowly started to follow her down the hallway. She made a sudden stop and whipped around. I came face to face with those beautiful green eyes that seem to hate me so much. I was the first to talk. "Nina, is that her?"_

_She narrowed her eyes at me, and spat. "Yeah, what's it to you?"_

_I'm desperate now. That came out in my voice. "Nina I just want to see her."_

_Her eyes showed that she was about ready to break. "No Eddie, you made your decision years ago."_

* * *

_I sat outside on the bench, just waiting for Nina to bust out of the house in a mad rush. If she wants to play that game, then fine. "What the hell Eddie!"  
_

_I turned towards her and stood up as she ran over to me. "I see you got my letter."_

_Her face contorted as she said "Yeah I got your letter. Are you serious?"_

_I nodded my head. "Yes I am. I want full custody of Natalie."_

_"You are not taking her away from me!"_

_I crossed my arms across my chest. "Well then, looks like I'll see you next Saturday."_

_"You know what? Fine. You're just as childish as you were when we were 15."_

_"And exactly how is that?"_

_"Eddie you just don't seem to get it. You left! That means **you don't get to see her**!"_

_"That doesn't matter now Nina! **I still have the right**!"_

_"Too Bad! As long as I'm here you won't have one! Tell me Eddie why the sudden interest? What's in it for you?"_

_"Natalie. That's what's in it for me! And…"_

_"And what?"_

_"And you._

_"Huh?" Here I go.  
_

_"Nina… I still love you."_

_ She started to back away from me hastily. "No, no, no! Eddie that's not fair! You can't just say that now. Not after the hell you put me through. Not after what you said that day. Eddie do me a favor?"_

_"What?"_

_"Go. To. Hell."  
_

_She walked away from me. Leaving me there stunned._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Nellie just sat there and stared at me as I told the rest of the story. She didn't even blink. "Anyways, this is where you come in. I need you to see if there is **any** way that you can get into the records here and see if Fabian has file or anything. **Please.**"

She shook her head at me. "I'm sorry Eddie, but I don't think I can do that. I could lose my job, and I have a family that I need to support. That's just way to risky."

I heard someone calling Nell's name in the distance. I looked towards where it was coming from and I saw this girl with black hair and blue eyes walking towards us. I leaned towards Nell and whispered. "Who's walking towards us?"

Nell's eyes held shock as her jaw fell open. "You don't recognize her?" I shook my head no. "Eddie, that's Caylee. Now, when she comes over here don't tell her anything about what you just told me okay? She doesn't need to know about this stuff."

I nodded my head as Caylee came and sat down across from me, but next to Nellie. "Hey, Nell. Who's the dude?"

"That's Eddie."

Caylee rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm Ariana Grande. For real. Who is he?"

They both soon when into an argument about who I was. I decided to but in about 3 minutes later. "Actually, I am Eddie. I kinda got rid of my bad boy image."

Caylee's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god! Eddie! It's been so long! How are you?"

I can't deal with another one of these conversations again.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Please read &amp; review!  
**


	11. The Bag

**Please read and review! I do not own HOA.**

* * *

Eddie's POV

Another day, and so far our plan hasn't worked. The plan was to get Fabian's medical records and fix things. Turns out that plan was to naive and amateur. The funny thing is Victor and Trudy haven't noticed a thing. Old people.

I was sitting in the common room trying to think of something, but so far nothing. I looked down at my phone and I see a message from Nellie. Come to the medical center. I looked at the time. 6:47. I should have time.

I quickly left the house and made my way to the medical center. I saw Nellie standing there with a grocery bag in hands. She also had a nervous look on her face. "Hey Eddie! Thanks for coming on short notice. I just found out I won't get off of a work until later so, I wanted to give you you're groceries now. There is a note inside with how much you owe me. I'll see you later. Okay?" She just nodded and walked back inside the building.

That was weird. I never even asked her to buy me any groceries. I opened up the bag and looked inside. There it is. Fabian's medical records. Everything. This is perfect. I also see that note she was talking about. It read _Eddie, I thought about what you asked me to do and I changed my mind. If James was in Natalie's position I'd want to find out anything and everything . I hope this helps. Nellie.  
_

I looked around and started to walk towards the curb so that I could hail a cab when someone pulled me in the opposite direction. "What the-" I started, but I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

I ripped the hand off of my mouth as I saw Caylee come into focus. "My sister was jumpy all day. Especially after you two talked. What did you two talk about?" she demanded.

_Don't tell her anything. _I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Look, I can't tell you anything. If you want answers go ask your sister. Not me."

* * *

I finally got back to the house, and ran to Jerome's room. I closed the door behind me as Jerome sat up on his bed. "Look at what I have."

I took out the bag and threw it towards Jerome. He threw me a puzzled look as he opened up the bag. His eyes widened as he looked inside. "How did you get this?"

"I have a friend, but the question is what do we do with this now that we have it?" I asked.

Jerome was quite for a moment. "I say we bring this to Joy. She's smart. She'll know what to do."

* * *

"What makes you think I know what to do with this? This is someone's personal records. We could be arrested for just looking at these! Let alone having them in our possession! Did you guys think this through? When we made the plan this was the _one_ part I didn't like. You need to take those back. Now." Joy lectured.

Jerome looked at her intently, while I looked at her like she was crazy. "No! We have to look at these. Since we have them why not use them to our advantage!"

"Eddie no! Do you really want to do this. Because if you do this Natalie is going to have to visit you behind bars. Trust me you don't want that." She stated.

I stood there in thought for a moment. "I'd rather her have Nina back then just see me for a little while. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to read over these."

* * *

Nina's POV  


I haven't left this spot for hours. He's started to be a little bit nicer. He gave me a small glimpse into the Fabian I used to know. The door started to creek open. Fabian's head peaked through the door way. "Are you hungry? You know you can come on out of the room." I didn't answer him. "There is some food on the counter. If you want any." I still didn't answer. "Yeah."

He left the room and walked out into the hallway. I watched carefully as he left. The way he walked, was much more simpler than before. He seemed more relaxed, more _Fabian_.

I straightened my self out and made my way out into the hallway. Fabian sat at the counter eating. I carefully walked towards him and stood across from him. "I've started taking my meds again," he said.

I looked at him. "I didn't know you took meds."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well. Its not what you typically tell someone." A silence fell over us. "I take them for a personality disorder. Schizophrenia. When ever I don't I black out and I'm not who I want to be. Its always an out of body experience."

This all started to become completely confusing for me. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes glossed over. "Because I feel like I did something horrible, but I don't know what I did. Can you tell me what I did?"

My breath hitched in my throat. "You," I'm having a hard time getting this out. "You raped me." His tears broke lose. "But I won't say anything. I can feel that right now you're the person that I met when I first came to England, and I don't I want anything to happen to that guy."

He looked at me and gave me a watery smile. "Thank you. Nina." I just smiled.

* * *

Caylee's POV

"You do realize that this would be a lot easier if you just tell me what happened." I was currently trying to get Nellie to tell me what happened between her and Eddie. "Nellie! Nellie answer me!"

She whipped towards me. "Look, there are some things that you don't need to know about. This is _not_ your battle."

"And it's not yours either," I argued. "Just tell me Nell. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Nellie looked around and sighed. "Fine." she pulled me aside. "Here's what happened."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and check out my other stories!  
**


End file.
